


It's Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies

by Michiko165



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, and I WANT MY BB TO BE HAPPY OK, for lovely number 129, it's kageyama's birthday, no angsty cos it's almost christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michiko165/pseuds/Michiko165
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for Kagehina Exchange 2015 and this drabbles (or one shot?) are dedicate to lovely number 129.<br/>Don't mind the title, it's not an angsty fic (I never write one) and it's full of fluff I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Dear number 129 (Kagehina Exchange 2015), I'm sorry if I'm a little bit late sending you my gift. To be honest, I'm not quite confident on this fic but I'm giving you this after all. I hope you'll have an awesome holidays!
> 
> Also, thank you Andy for beta-ing this story for me. You're the best <3

 

Kageyama and Hinata exchange lots of hugs.

 

They hug each other whenever they win a volleyball match. A happy hug. Hinata will run with all his might and jump into Kageyama’s arms. Kageyama will gladly open them, hug his little spiker back and ruffle his hair.

 

They also hug even if they don’t win the match. These times, they are consoling hugs. This time it’s not Hinata who’s running towards his setter. This time, it’s Kageyama who’s walking towards Hinata and pulling him into his arms. A reassuring hug. A hug that tells Hinata: everything will be okay, and Kageyama is there for him.

 

Another hug they shared was when Kageyama needed to visit his grandmother and it meant that they couldn’t meet each other for almost a week. Hinata hugged Kageyama tightly, as if to say, “I wish you could stay”. Kageyama returned the hug and Hinata immediately knew that his setter was going to come back to him.

 

There was one time they had a really big fight and Kageyama ended up saying something he didn’t mean to. They didn’t speak after that for a whole day. Kageyama knew that it was his fault and he had been trying his best to apologize to his boyfriend, who had currently been curling up into a ball on his bed. He tried his best but words wouldn’t come out. Either they were too cheesy or they would be too harsh and he would just end up hurting Hinata again. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He hated himself even though he had sworn before that he was going to make Hinata smile, but look at him now. He had hurt Hinata.

 

The smaller boy noticed that his boyfriend had been sitting there, in the same position for a while, without saying anything. So he took a peek, only to see a frown on Kageyama’s face. Hinata felt a slight pang in his chest. This jerk annoyed him from time to time, but Hinata hadn't meant to make Kageyama look like that.

 

So Hinata walked closer to Kageyama, who continued to stare dumbly back at his boyfriend, probably anticipating a tantrum. He'd be okay with a tantrum coming from Hinata, but not the silent treatment. Kageyama waited but the tantrum never came. Instead, he felt a pair of small arms encircle him tightly.

 

“I’m sorry,” the taller man said in response, and hugged his little boyfriend back.

 

“I know.”


	2. Things You Said at 1AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write 1k words for this Kagehina Exchange so, here you go :D

“...Kageyama.”

 

The orange-haired boy tugs his boyfriend’s shirt slowly but he gets no response from the taller man, who’s currently sleeping beside him. 

 

Hinata glances at the digital clock on the table beside their bed. 

 

_ It’s 1AM, of course this idiot is sleeping _ .

 

“I don’t care you if you’re sleeping or not, listening to me or not, I’m going to say it anyway. Otherwise I won't be able to sleep.” Hinata positions himself and looks at his setter’s sleeping face. “Tomorrow’s match is a very important match and I don’t feel confident about it.” Hinata sighs. 

 

“It’s not like I don’t trust you, okay? I trust you, and you know that best. It’s just--” A hand suddenly covers Hinata’s mouth, then pinches his nose.

 

“Ow! I thought you were asleep!”

 

“I was, but a certain idiot keeps talking loudly about ridiculous things.”

 

“... Well, that’s because, you see... I--” For a second time, Hinata can’t finish his sentence because Kageyama suddenly encircles his arms around the tiny middle blocker.

 

“You’re gonna be fine.  _ We’re _ gonna be fine,” Kageyama tightens his hug and Hinata just melts into the embrace. His awkward boyfriend surprisingly knows what to say in these kinds of situations.

 

Hinata doesn’t say anything and snuggles closer to his boyfriend. He’s actually glad that Kageyama is awake now. Hinata inhales his setter’s scent before finally drifting off to sleep.

 

Kageyama cracks one eye open and sees that Hinata is finally calm and sleeping soundlessly. He drops a cheesy peck on Hinata’s forehead, whispers him a “good night” and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /cringe/


	3. Things You Said After You Kissed Me

Kageyama and Hinata kissed lots of times; even so, the thing that Kageyama remembers is not how many times they kiss, but the thing that Hinata says after they kiss. Hinata always says something after they pull apart from a kiss, and that’s become something that Kageyama looks forward to hearing.

 

“You taste like chocolate.’’ That’s what Hinata said after Kageyama kissed him on his birthday. They had just finished eating a whole chocolate cake by themselves--of course he was gonna taste like chocolate.

 

Another time, Hinata said that Kageyama tasted like mint, because Kageyama has just eaten peppermint gum. Hinata said that he loves it, and after that, Kageyama came to like peppermint gum, and often chews it just to see Hinata’s smug face when he guesses right.

 

There was one kiss they shared after they lost a match. It wasn't like any other kiss they had shared before--because this time, Kageyama hadn't eaten anything. Yet, he anticipated what Hinata would say after the kiss.

 

“...Don’t cry.”

 

“W-what? I’m not! It’s not a big match after all.” Kageyama became flustered because this time, Hinata said something totally different.

 

“Well, it feels like you’re about to cry, you know.” Hinata pouted a little--which Kageyama found extremely cute. “And we’re going to win the next match.”

 

The taller man sighed, but smiled. This little guy always knew what to say at times like these.

 

“Of course we will.”

 

***

 

Today, Kageyama’s asking Hinata to live together with him. The orange-haired boy can’t believe what he's hearing and he immediately jumps into Kageyama’s arms, saying: “Of course! That would be awesome!”

 

The taller man can’t help but feel his heart tighten a bit. Not in a bad way--it’s probably a good way. It’s because he feels ecstatic.

 

They share another kiss. It’s not a messy, passionate one. It’s a slow, sweet one, without involving the tongue.

 

“What does it taste right now?” Kageyama asks after they pull back.

 

“What?” Hinata tilts his head a little bit, confused at his boyfriend’s question.

 

“The kiss. You always say it after we kiss.” Kageyama scratches his nose.

 

Hinata beams at Kageyama with his trademark, sunshine smile and say,

 

“It tastes like happiness.”


End file.
